A Very Rydellington Halloween
by PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver
Summary: Rydellington is back! Rydel and Ratliff are both in denial. When Calum and Raini have a Halloween Party and are paired together. Later on Rocky and Riker rent a scary movie leading up to some more intense Rydellington moments!
1. Chapter 1

**A Very Rydellington Halloween**

**Preview:**

**Date: October 29****th****, 2013**

**Rydel's POV**

I walked into the living room plopping down next to Ratliff and watched the boys play video games.

"Die, die!" Ross screamed as he shot at Riker's guy.

"You'll never get me." Riker said as he ran away and hid next to Rocky, his partner.

"Comon Ross," Ratliff complained.(They were playing on teams Ross and Ratliff, Riker and Rocky.)

"You guys it's just a game." I said trying to get everyone to calm down.

"Rydel, you are a girl." Ryland informed me.

"Duh." I said as I flipped my long blonde hair over my shoulder.

"Therefore you do not understand how us boys are attached to video games. It is like how ou love your clothes and make up…" When did Ryland get so smart?'

"Whatever." I said, defeated.

They played for another twenty minutes before they finally shut the game off.

"It's about time." I said.

"Hey guys! Guess what!"

"What?" we all chorused.

"Calum is having a Halloween Party!"

"Really?" asked Ratliff.

"Yeah! And we're all invited!"

"Sweet." Riker said.

"Yeah, sounds fun!" Rocky joined in.

"He said something about Raini stopping by and giving us a theme for our costumes… apparently we are going to be matched up with one other person… cool.."

At that moment we heard the doorbell ring.

"Must be Raini," Ratliff said and went to answer the door. Raini followed Ratliff into the living room.

"Listen up people! You are all to be at Calum's house on Halloween night at 7 pm sharp. Understand? And DO NOT tell anyone what is on your slip of paper." We all shook our heads.

"Here everyone gets one of these." She passed around slips of paper with our names on it. I opened mine up and it read…

**Comment what you think it should be and remember Ratliff has to have a costume that matches(Ex: tangled, Flynn and Rapunzel) so yeah. Tell me what you think this is just a preview! So I'll update soon! Enjoy**

**~Purple~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Guys! Here are the pairings **

**Ratliff and Rydel (Duh): Cinderella (Prince Charming and Cinderella)**

**Riker and Amanda: Aladdin(Jasmine and Aladdin)**

**Rocky and Charlotte: Tangled (Flynn and Rapunzel)**

**Ross and Laura: Romeo and Juliet :) **

**Calum and Raini: Mickey and Minnie**

**Ryland and Maya: Toy Story (Woody and Jessie)**

**This is just a short thing****_ the girls!_**

_**Amanda Castings: She has brown hair that goes to her mid back, she is thin and has green eyes. She is tan and is about 5feet 5inches. Usually goes by Mandy. **_

_**Charlotte Blundell: Charlotte has blonde hair that goes to her waist and big blue eyes. She is thin and tan as well and is 5feet 3inches.**_

_**Maya Landow: Maya has red hair that goes a little past her shoulders and brown eyes. She is pale and thin and has a spray of freckles across her nose. She is 5'4.**_

_**Now unto the Story!**_

Ratliff's POV

I opened up my paper and is read Prince Charmingfrom Cinderella. I wonder who my Cinderella is.

I found myself silently wishing it was Rydel. But that's crazy, what are the chances that Rydel would be my other person.

I mean, do I even like her like that? Of course she is beautiful and her voice sounds like an angel but she is my best if it didn't work out? It could ruin the band. Yeah, I better just push these little feelings aside for awhile. I mean, I don't even know if she likes me back.

Why would she like me anyway? I mean we are only best friends.

Rydel's POV

I opened up my slip of paper. It read Cinderella. Hmm... I wonder who the prince charming is.. Oh Well, better go and get our costumes!

"The party is tomorrow night. It starts at 6:00, be there or you won't have a very nice Halloween." And with that Raini left.

"Well guys, it's almost 3:30 anyway we better head to the mall to find our costumes!" Riker suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." With that we all went up and changed. I put on a pair on my favorite dark blue jeans and pink converse along with my pink hollister jacket. My hair was up in a messy bun and I just left it in. I quickly put on some make-up and headed downstairs.

I came down to find everyone dressed in jeans and hoodies.

"Let's go!" Rocky said and we took off.

~~~~~~~~~At the mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay guys, since we can't see anyone's costume, let's split up and meet at the food court in two hours, kay?" Riker said.

"Okay," we all chorused. I walked down the mall, looking for the right dress. I obviously had to find the poufyest, sparkliest dress in the whole mall! Let the search begin!

I had found my perfect dress and now I was on the hunt for shoes, accessories and make-up. I checked the time and saw that I only had 20 minutes until I had to meet the guys.

I quickly bought all of my things and made my way to the food court.

I finally made it and saw all of the boys waiting at a table, tons of bags surrounding them.

"How did the search go?" I asked.

"Great we found everything. Ratliff has the perfect costume!" Rocky said.

"You guys told each other!?" I said.

"Well, yeah. We can't be paired up because it is a boy/girl pairing so we told each other!" Ross said happily.

"Well tell me!" I said.

"We can't." Ryland answered.

"Why not?"

"Because, one of us could be paired up with you."

"Oh yeah... Well that sucks." I said, snapping my fingers.

We all agreed and went home and put our stuff away. Ratliff decided to stay. Yay, let's watch Rydel make a fool of herself infront of him because she likes him.

Yes, I, Rydel Lynch, like Ellington Ratliff. I know, I tried to deny it for almost two years before I finally gave into it.

But nobody else knows, thankfully. And they never will. Unless Ell says he likes me first. I came downstairs in my pink pajama shorts and white tank-top, it is summer after all.

Ross had ordered pizza and we were waiting for it to be delivered. I sat on the couch with Ellington while Riker and Rocky went to go get a movie, and Ross was upstairs talking to Laura on the phone.

"So, who do you think your partner is?" I asked El.

"I don't know. What about you?"

"No clue." We made small talk for about ten more minutes before the doorbell rang.

"Pizza!" I said as I ran to the door and opened it. I revealed a tall guy who looked about my age.

I handed him the money and took the pizza.

"Thanks and keep the change!" I said as I went to close the door. He held it open though.

"Umm... can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh you can do more than help me." He said as he took a step closer to me, trying to kiss me.

"Umm..."

"What do you think you're doing?" Ellington yelled coming up and standing in front of me. Thank God for Ellington Ratliff.

"Who are you?" the dude asked.

"Her best friend-"

"Oooh 'best friend' then why do you care if I kiss her?" What?

"And her boyfriend." WHAT?

"Kiss her."

"What?" Ellington asked, his eyes popping out of his head.

"Kiss your girlfriend for me, so I know you're not lying." Ellington turned to me.

"Uhh... Rydel?" I slowly came closer to him.

"We don't have to prove anything to you." I said as I slammed the door and locked it in his face.

"Thank you Ell." I said hugging him.

"No problem Rydes," he said, returning the hug and sighing.

I kissed him on the cheek and walked into the kitchen.

"ROSS, PIZZA IS HERE!" I yelled.

"Coming!" He said as he pounded down the stairs.

Ratliff's POV

Rydel went to go and get the pizza. She was gone longer than expected and I went to look for her. Some guy was trying to kiss her. That Jerk! I could feel anger boiling in my blood.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him. Standing between him and Delly.

He asked me who I was, I told him I was her bestfriend and her boyfriend. Gosh Ratliff, how stupid can you get?

He then told me to kiss her and that totally freaked me out. I did NOT want to loose Rydel as my friend even if I do have feelings for her.

Luckily, Rydel slammed the door in his face. Then she pulled me into a bone crushing hug, which I gladly returned.

She said 'thank-you' then kissed me on the cheek and walked into the kitchen, yelling to Ross on the way. While I stood there smiling like an idiot because Rydel Lynch just kissed me on the cheek.

Rydel's Dress: Cinderella-Prom-Dress-12819097

Laura's Dress: Cinderella-Prom-Dress-12819097 (Rydel's is the top one, Laura's in the 3rd one down!)

Charlotte's Dress: . /-nXq4c5TEAF8/UH3qHb4uPAI/AAAAAAAAA4s/zOk5CazX_

Amanda's Dress: Just looks like Jasmine's regular outfit.

Raini's Dress: Red dress with white polka dots, white gloves, black longsleeved shirt under her dress, black shoes and mouse ears.

Riker/Ratliff/Ryland/Rocky/Ross: All look like/ dressed like their characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Rydel's POV

"We're Baaaaaacccccccckkkk!" Rocky yelled as him and Riker came into the kitchen.

"Have some pizza." I told them.

"Where is Ross?" Riker asked.

"Still upstairs, I guess." Ellington answered.

"What happened while we were gone?" Rocky inquired.

"Well the pizza guy tried to kiss me…" I said.

"WHAT?" Riker yelled.

"But Ratliff stopped him." I said as I gave Ell another hug. Rocky and Riker grinned at each other and then glanced over at Ell. Giving him some 'look'.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." They both said.

"So, what movie did you guys get?" Ross asked, coming down the stairs and grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Scream." Rocky said. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and looked up at Riker.

"Awesome!" Ross said, even though he is a hopeless romantic he still likes horror movies. Riker noticed my look and came over to me.

"Hey, it's okay. It's been years since you had a nightmare." He said comfortingly.

"Yeah, you're right." I said.

"What's the matter, Rydes?" Ell asked me.

"I used to have terrible nightmares whenever I would watch scary movies.." I said.

"Oh, it will be okay. Nothing can hurt you when I'm here," He said as he hugged me I hugged him tighter and whispered a quick 'thank you' to him.

We finished eating then we all went and changed into our pajamas. I came downstairs in an old t-shirt and hello kitty pajama pants, my hair up in a messy bun.

When I came down, all the guys were sitting on the couch besides Riker, who was putting in the movie, and Ratliff who was making popcorn in the kitchen.

I sat on the love seat and grabbed a blanket for me and Ratliff to share. He came in and handed out popcorn. Then sat next to me, handing me a big bowl of popcorn.

"I thought we could share," He said. That's fine," I told him.

"Here we go!" Ryland said as hit the play button

It was about half-way through the movie and I was a total wreck. I was currently squeezing the life out of Ellington and my head was buried in his chest.

Ell was stroking my hair and hugging me, trying to calm me down. It was clearly not working.

"Are you okay, Rydel?" He whispered into my ear. I shook my head yes, but he didn't buy it. He gently grabbed me and pulled me into his lap, coving me up with the blanket and laid my head on his shoulder, and put his arms around me. After a few minutes I fell asleep. Only to be woken up by screams. I heard Ryland shut the movie off, so I guess it was over.

Ratliff's POV

I held onto Rydel for the rest of the rest of the movie. Once it was over, Ryland turned it off and turned on a light.

"Well… I'm going to bed." Ryland said. All of the guys got up and followed him, leaving me and Rydel alone. Then Riker came back and walked over to me. He kissed Rydel's forehead.

"You better stay with her just in case she has a nightmare. If she does and gets too restless come and get me, okay?" I nodded my head yes and he walked upstairs.

I picked her up and walked upstairs to her bedroom, laying her down on her bed. I then grabbed an extra pillow and laid down on the floor.

"Ellington?" she whispered.

"Yes Rydel?"

"What are you doing?"

"Riker told me I should stay with you… In case you get a nightmare."

"Well come up here silly." I blushed deep. Did I mention that I have a slight crush on Rydel? It's a good thing it's dark.

"Okay." I climbed onto her bed and she scooted over. I laid down next to her and pulled up the covers. She leaned over and put her arms around me, and I put mine around her waist. I soon fell into a deep sleep.

"AHHHH! NO NO! NOT HIM! I LOVE HIM!" Rydel started tossing and turning the next thing I knew she was screaming. I shook her awake. As soon as she opened her eyes tears started to pour out of them. I hugged her tightly trying to soothe her.

"Oh… Ellington… It w-was awful." She said, hugging me tighter.

"Want to tell me about it?" I asked.

"W-well… That, guy, Scream. He came into our house. H-he started to shoot everyone. He killed Riker, and Rocky, then Mom and Dad. Next he shot Ryland and Ross. Then… Then…" More tears started to pour from her eyes. "Then he tied you up Ell… To a chair and made me watch as e tortured you." I couldn't imagine what that must have been like. "It was so real Ell.."

"Shhh… It's okay, I'm here." We laid back down, her still tightly in my arms. "I'll always be here for you Rydes." I promised.

"I love you Ellington." I squeezed her tighter.

"I love you too Rydel." I said wishing that she meant it in a more-than-friend way. She was soon asleep and I kissed her forehead, falling asleep soon after.

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! But I hope to finish this story soon! NEXT CHAPTER is the Halloween Party! Yayyyy! Well… Hopefully I update later this week! Love you all!**

**Purple!**

**(P.S. I might be changing my name to PinkIsByFarTheBestColorEver because I think Pink is my new favorite color!) **


	4. Chapter 4

Riker's POV

I woke up and looked over to see that Rocky was already up. I stretched and went to my closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a blue t shirt. I ran my hand through my hair and brushed my teeth then made my way downstairs.

I peeked into Rydel's room to see that she was still asleep and had Ellington in a death grip hug. Her arms were locked around his neck and his were around her waist. Good no nightmares, but I am going to have to have a 'talk' with Ellington about Rydel. And how, even if he is my best-friend, I can and will rip his head off if he thinks about hurting her.

I made my way downstairs and looked into the kitchen to see Rocky eating a bowl of cereal and reading the new guitar magazine he got in the mail.

"Morning Rock," I said, pouring myself some fruity pebbles **(FAVORITE CEREAL!) **into a bowl.

"Morning Riker," he said not looking up from his magazine.

"Where is Ross and Ryland?" I asked.

"Ross went to get a last-minute-piece for his costume and Ryland went with him." He answered.

"Oh…" We sat in silence for about ten more minutes, then we heard a rustling from upstairs.

Rydel and Ellington emerged from the stairwell, still in their pajamas.

"Morning guys," Rocky said, marking his page that had an awesome guitar on it.

"Good morning," Ratliff yawned as he followed Rydel into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Rydel greeted and I smiled at them. I watched as Rydel poured herself a bowl of cereal, casually asking Ratliff if he wanted some.

"Of course I want some, do you want me to starve?" He said dramatically. She laughed and handed him a bowl.

"Thanks sweetie," He said mockingly. She tried to just laugh it off as she brushed by him, but I caught a small blush that tinted her cheeks as she sat across from me on the opposite side of the island bar. She totally likes him.

Ratliff sat next to her and began to eat.

"What time is it?" Rydel asked.

"It's almost noon…" Rocky said as he put his bowl in the sink. We talked for a few more minutes then Rydel finished her cereal.

"That was tasty," she giggled. Ellington stood up and grabbed their bowls and took them to the sink.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem."

"So, Del, did you have any nightmares last night?" I asked.

"Yeah…" She trailed off. It must have been bad.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Umm… Well, the guy, Scream, he came in and killed you and Rocky, Ross, Ryland, Mom and Dad. Then he tied up Ellington and forced me to watch as he tortured him…" Her eyes began to water.

"Oh my God Rydel, I am so sorry." She started to get more upset and Ratliff stood up, taking her into his arms. He stroked her hair, telling her it was alright and how he will never leave her or let her get hurt and that he will always be there for her. He sat down on his chair again, this time with Rydel in his lap.

"Shhh Rydes, I'm here," he calmed her down but she made no move to get up.

They stayed that way until Ross came home and suggested that we all get ready.

Rydel's POV

I was dressed in my puffy Cinderella gown and long white gloves. I finished curling my hair and put it up, placing my crown with diamonds everywhere on my head. I slipped on my shoes and put on the rest of my accessories, then grabbed my purse, heading out to my car. I had to drive myself since the guys couldn't see my outfit.

Ratliff's POV

I was changing with Rocky and Riker, which only them like ten minutes.

After I got dressed in my outfit Rocky sat me down in his desk chair and gelled my hair back.

As he was doing that, Riker came over.

"I know you like Rydel," he said bluntly.

"What?" My voice seriously went up an octave.

"I know Ellington, and I'm okay with it. At first, I wasn't. But now I realized that you are the ONLY guy that I would ever want Rydel to date. Plus she likes you too!"

"She does?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. And anyway, I just wanted to tell you that for right now you are okay, but if you ever hurt Rydel in anyway, which I know you won't, I will rip your head off, okay?"

"O-okay." Thanks Rike.

"Now, hurry up Rocky and let's go, Rydel is already in her car." He said as he walked out.

"Dude, You are my best friend, but I totally agree with Riker." I nodded. "But, I totally ship 'Rydellington'."

"Rydella-what?"

"It's your ship name, you should look in up under a hashtag on instagram sometime."

"Rocky, do you have a life?"

"Sometimes," he joked as he finished my hair. "There, now Rydel won't be able to keep her hands off of you." I stood up and shoved him.

"Thanks Rocky," I said as I walked out of his room.

"Nothing PG-13 you two!" He called.

"Shut-UP Rockyyyy…" I yelled back. I heard laughing as he followed me out of the house and into the van.

We hopped in to see Riker, Ross and Ryland all dressed and ready to go.

"Let's go!" Ryland said and with that we took off.

Rydel's POV

I got out of my car and walked into the party. It was at Calum's house, and his house was huge!

**[A/N Instead of Mickey and Minnie Calum and Raini are just Vampire/ Vampire Bride.]**

I was greet by Calum, the vampire…

"Good Evening," He said in a vampire-like voice.

"Hi Cal," I said, giving him a hug. I went and talked to Laura and Raini and a few other girls, waiting for my brother to show up. It was almost 8:30 and I had seen no trace of Ellington… My brothers had arrived but I had only saw Ross and Ry so far… Oh well… He probably found his partner..

"Attention everyone!" Raini came up on Calum's stage and made an announcement. "I am going to start telling everyone their pairs. Me and Calum are obviously vampires. Laura and Ross are Romeo and Juliet. Oh, when your name is called can you go and stand by your partner please?" She went on and on and I listened for my name to be called.

"And finally, Rydel Lynch and Ellington Ratliff as Cinderella and Prince Charming." Raini concluded. I was so surprised! I turned around, scanning the crowd for Ellington.

"Rydel?" I heard him call.

"Ellington?" I called back. I finally found him and ran to him. He looked amazing with his hair gelled back in his costume. He is too adorable.

We stood by each other as Raini announced awards to each couple.

"And finally, our Halloween King and Queen. They will lead us in a dance! Ladies and gentlemen, King Ellington and Queen Rydel!" What we won?

"We won!" I said to El, he nodded excitingly and we took the stage.

Raini crowned us and then asked us a quick question.

"Will you guys sing a duet, please?" she whispered.

**Yayyyyy! A few more chapters! So, if you liked it REVIEW! If you loved it REVIEW and if you want me to update again REVIEW! Otherwise I won't! Mwahhahahaha!- Evil Laugh, sorry I'm so hyper! And I will be out of town from tomorrow until Saturday night so I will update then if I can!**

**~Purple!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rydel's POV

"Yeah, sure." I agreed quickly.

"What song?" Ellington asked.

"Umm… Well We were going to do So Close for the dance but could you guys sing it instead?" Raini asked. We both nodded and she grabbed the microphone again.

"They will dance later but right now all of you guys dance with your partner!" She annoucnced and handed Ratliff the mic. Calum brought me one and handed it to me.

"Thanks."

I heard Raini start the CD as a beautiful piano ballad flowed through the air. Ratliff took a deep breath and started to sing.

_"You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive."_

Ellington looked at me as he sang the whole verse… almost if he was singing to me. But he couldn't like me like that… could he?  
_  
"A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I want is to hold you  
So close."_

I waited for the music interlude to finish before continuing the song.__

"So close to reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far, we are, so close." 

Everyone else was in their own worlds and I locked eyes with Ratliff. We were literally 'so close.' And I could feel my heart beating faster as he sang the next part.__

"How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close" My turn.  
"To reaching that famous happy ending"

And we both joined for the next two lines.

_"Almost believing this one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are" _

_Ellington's ending.  
"So close  
So close."_

_"And still so far.." _

We held onto the last note together and the crowd erupted into applause. Ratliff and I however didn't move. We kept looking into each other's eyes and we moved closer to each other. He leaned in and I did too… Did he really want to kiss me? What happened to Kelly? Is he going to leave me after tonight and-

_"Rydel_," he whispered. I looked into his eyes and it was that cliché moment that I realized that Kelly was long gone and I was the one that he wanted and with that I closed the gap and kissed him passionately. The crowd went crazy once more as I smiled into the kiss and I felt Ellington do the same. We finally stopped and I looked up into his eyes and he hugged me. I did the same and we walked off stage together.

**Sorry it was so short guys! More later on this week and I have a few one-shots! Follow my instagram! comongetloud!**

**-Purple**


	6. Chapter 6

Rydel's POV

"Ellington, we need to talk." I said as we walked off the stage. He nodded and I followed him outside to the white gazebo that had lights all around it.

He stood on one end and I on the other, facing each other.

"Rydel." He said softly. I looked at him. What if it was all just 'in the moment'? What if he wasted my first kiss, and we weren't going to date or even be friends anymore. What if we just ruined the band? Oh My Goodness, why did I kiss him back? Why did he kiss me in the first place? What about Kelly?

I chewed on my lip and thought about the questions I had and how Ellington had the answers.

I looked at him and this whole situation felt like something that Taylor Swift would write an album about.

"Why?" I asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"Rydel I-"

"Why did you kiss me Ellington? What about Kelly? What about the band? What about our friendship? Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I asked, close to tears.

"Rydel just hear me out, please." I slowly nodded and he started his story.

"Rydes, Kelly and I broke up two months ago, because I was in love with another girl, and I still am. And Kelly knew I was in love with her. She knew it way before I even thought about it. And she was ok with it." He paused and looked up at me. I can't believe he just told me he was in love with another girl. Riker, Rocky, Ross and Ryland were going to have fun with him. I motioned for him to continue and so he did..

"Delly, I thought about the band, but I love this girl so much that I had to at least try to be with her. And I Dells, you're my best friend, I would never girl that up."

"Who is she?"

"What?"

"This girl you are so in love with, who is she?" I repeated.

"Delly, do you seriously not know?" Is he kidding?

"If you love someone else then why did you kiss me? Was it all just in the moment Ratliff? Was it just some silly kiss to you? Because to me it was more than that." I turned around and started to walk back to the house.

RIKER'S POV

I am so going to beat up that little meat-head to a pulp. Kissing my sister and then telling her he loves someone else? Who does he think he is? Some playboy? He is also out of the band. And he is going to be in the hospital.

Out of the band and into the hospital. Nice one Riker!

Wait what is he doing now?

Rydel's POV

"Rydel wait!" I kept walking, I'm never talking to him ever again. He ran up and stood in front of me, holding me in place.

"Let me go Ratliff!" I yelled at him.

"Rydes, please. The girl I love-.. T-the girl I love is well… Rydel I kissed you because I love you, Rydel. I love you. And please to dear God say you love me back and not in a friendship way otherwise I just ruined everything I ever wanted and I'm sorry.. I should probably just go and-"

I have no clue where I got all of this courage from but right then and there I kissed Ellington Ratliff on the lips and I shut him up.

"I love you too." I said as I pulled away.

"You do?" he asked hopefully.

"I always have.."

"Why didn't you tell me Rydel?"

"I don't know Ell, first of all I'm a girl and I was insecure and I kept thinking about the band and our friendship…" I smiled at him.

"Well… you should definitely not be insecure beautiful," he pulled me into a side hug and kiss my forehead. I melted into his touch and we walked inside hand-in-hand.

Riker's POV

Guess I'm not going to be beating him to a pulp anytime soon. But I'm gonna have my best friend for my brother-in-law! Score! Kind of..

Ratliff's POV

She loves me and I love her and right now, in this moment, that is all that matters.

We went back to the party and danced and stuff and at the end of the night, me and Rydel drove her car back home and we all crashed at the Lynch's house. That night I fell asleep with my beautiful best friend/girlfriend. I kissed her goodnight and quickly fell asleep with Rydel in my arms. Needless to say this was the best Halloween/Holiday of my life!

**Tadaa! Did you guys like the ending? I hope so! Now review and tell me what holiday you want next! I was thinking a 'Rydel's Birthday' one or The 4****th**** of July!**

**Byee for now! **

**~Purple**

**P.S. follow me on instagram comongetloud! I also have a Rydellington account RydellingtonForever so follow that one too! I may post short stories on it! Bye Bye! :D**


End file.
